Arabian Hearts
by Inusgrl90
Summary: Jasmine wasn't the first one to find love outside of royalty. Dating all the way back to when Agrabah was young, this is the story of a prince and a street rat that was long forgotten in the sands of time.
1. The Greatest Thief of Agrabah

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. There, I said it.

It was a hot day as usual in Agrabah and people were hurrying to finish their shopping in the marketplace so they could hurry back to their cool houses and family. Merchants were desperately trying to sell enough of their wares so they could feed their families.

Everything came down to family.

She hated that.

She was a teenage street rat named Sakira who had built quite a reputation in the desert city as one of the best thieves Agrabah had ever seen and had quite a bounty on her head. For almost as long as she had been alive, she had to duck the palace guards after stealing only enough for her to survive another day.

She had been orphaned at the young age of five and was too naive to understand the fact that she had to take care of herself. When she finally did, it was like a cold hard slap in the face. Other families wouldn't take her in since she was a lowly street rat. The only way she survived her childhood was by eating from trash cans or a little something from merchants that pitied her.

But once she turned ten, she had no use for pity. It only made you feel weak and dependant on others. She had to take care of herself on her own, or die trying. It was then she began stealing from merchant carts.

At first it wasn't so bad. A few apples, melons or fish a day. It was when it became too frequent that the palace guards started doing something about it, or at least trying to. She nearly got caught several times at first but once she figured out their methods of attempted capture of her, they were easy to evade. It soon became actual fun for her.

She was sixteen now. Six years of mastered thievery and evasion of the guards, nothing else. It was the only life she knew. She bit into one of the apples she had successfully stolen as she watched the people of the marketplace and chuckled quietly a bit as she saw the palace guards return to the palace with yet another failure weighing on their shoulders.

She sat back against the wall of the house she had taken as her own. It was small so no one really used it nor did the guards ever search it. _Idiots. _

She looked in the direction of the palace as the sun set and the shadowy night took over. People left for home and merchants closed up their shops and headed home. Now the only good thing to look at was the palace.

The palace looked the most majestic at night with all the torches burning to illuminate the night and offer some comfort to the people of the city. The many spires rose so high it seemed that the palace itself demanded respect and authority, such as the occupants.

She had never seen the royalty that lived there and she wondered what their lives were like. She suspected they were in the lap of luxury. Always having soft beds to sleep on, servants to wait on you hand and foot, great food to eat and clothes made of the finest silk around.

She looked down at her clothes, which consisted of tan pants that stopped at mid thigh and a matching tan sleeveless top that stopped below her breasts along with a whitish tan vest that stopped at the same length as her top and the same color shoes. She had stolen these clothes from a merchant and the colors helped when she was running from the guards, although her hair gave her away most of the time.

She had long red hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail and piercing blue eyes, both traits you don't see very often, and she was tan due tothe unmerciful sun. She had an arrogant attitude most of the time that practically screamed tomboy, but was nice to young street rats she sometimes saw digging through the garbage for food, and offered some of her food to them without a second thought.

She sighed when her daydream of palace life ended and she was reminded of her fate as a street rat. " Someday...my life is gonna change for the better. I know it. " She layed down on the layers of blankets that was her bed and layed her wearyhead on a soft pillow that happened to be there when she first discovered the house and closed her eyes as much needed sleep consumed her.

What do you guys think? I'm a major fan of the movie Aladdin so I figured why not try writing a fanfic for the movie? This is my first Aladdin fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Please review so you can tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks.


	2. The Prince of Agrabah

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. There, I said it.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned on the windowsill of his room, looking out at the city.

" If Agrabah looks so beautiful from here then...I wonder what it must look like inside. "

He was the Prince of Agrabah and while most would break their backs for such a seemingly amazing birthright, he would wish he was just a commoner. Even if only for a few days, just to experience what it's like to not have annoying servants popping in every few minutes to help you with something you can do perfectly well on your own. Basically, he wanted freedom.

He turned away from the window and layed back in his bed, staring up at the multi color painted meuril on the ceiling, " As if that would ever happen. I'm just as trapped in all this royal crap as a bird is in a cage. "

There was a knock on his door and he sighed again, this time in irritation, " Who is it? " He had a good idea who.

" It is I, your highness. Princess Alena. "

Bingo, he was right. The prince rolled his eyes, " Come in. "

His door opened slightly as a beautiful young woman walked in. She had long braided black hair with a golden circlet on her head. Her deep brown eyes could have any man drowning in them. She wore a white and gold top with long transparent sleeves and a long white skirt with gold along the edges and slits that came up to mid thigh.

She was, for lack of a better phrase, eye candy.

She was one of those types of women that only marry for a better title and a trophy husband. She came from a kingdom that was poorer than Agrabah so it only made sense for her to come after hearing the prince of that kingdom was seeking a wife to rule with. He could see right through her act and normally would have sent her away...but...

" How is my fiance this beautiful morning? "

...He instead got engaged to her. He was just under so much pressure from his mother and pretty much everyone else in the kingdom that he finally just couldn't take it..and proposed to Alena. Their wedding was soon and he had no way of preventing it. He was pretty much screwed.

" I am fine and yourself? " He couldn't let anyone find out about his remorse to the wedding. He would then seem untrustworthy and then would have even less of a chance of finding a wife.

" Oh i'm perfect, everything's perfect. " She smiled softly.

" That's great. " He was always at a loss for conversation when around her and he hoped she would eventually leave so he could have more time to himself.

Princess Alena nodded, " I'm afraid I must go help your mother with the wedding preparations, my dear husband. " Alena walked up to him and kissed him softly on the cheek, then turned and left his room, shutting the door softly behind her.

The prince sighed and walked to the balcony right next to ris room and leaned on the railing as he watched the market's activities.

His name was Kai and he was a few days shy of 18. He was to be married on his birthday, " Some birthday present. " He said as he rubbed the spot on his cheek where Alena had kissed him, as if trying to cleanse his skin of her vile touch.

He had short black hair that always had a messy trait to it, no matter what anyone did to it and light, syrup brown eyes. He wore an open fuschia vest with gold along the edges that revealed his medium build, along with matching fuchsia pants with gold along the edges and fuschia shoes.

A gentle breeze passed by and the long gold sash he wore as a kind of belt flapped along in the breeze. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair as he felt the breeze,

" Someday...my life will get better..i'll marry for love, finally be rid of Alena, and rule this kingdom with a wonderful queen by my side...someday. "

What do you guys think? Sorry for the long wait, sometimes it takes me a while to write a good chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	3. First Meeting at an Apple Cart

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. There, I said it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakira had her back against the wall of a building and was looking over the side at the market. _Good, no guards. I'll have a feast today. _

Sakira quickly slinked to the closest cart, which held melons. She got up right next to it and was about to grab a big one when another smaller hand grabbed hers. She blinked and jumped back, causing her hand to bump the stack of melons and make them fall to the ground.

Instinct told her to run and boy did she run. She was halfway across the market and hiding in an alleyway when she finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked down and saw the hand that had grabbed her belonged to a ring-tailed monkey, who was clinging to her arm tightly and shaking slightly.

_A monkey? _She looked over the small black and white monkey and noticed how easily she could see it's bones. _Poor thing...I suppose I can share some food with it. _" Wait here. I'll go get some food, alright? " The monkey looked like it understood, since it sat on top of a trash can and stayed there as she left to steal some food once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai tried his best not to look astounded but he failed miserably. The marketplace of Agrabah looked so different up close. It was full of so many different smells and colors that he thought his senses would be overwhelmed.

Kai was dressed in less suspicious clothes, basically a light brown shirt with tan pants and sandals. He just hoped no one would recognize his facial features or otherwise all the work he had put into escaping the palace would be for nothing.

Kai looked around when he heard something peculiar and saw a young girl trying to reach up to grab an apple from a cart and felt sympathy towards the girl. _I must remember to do something about the increase in poverty when i'm Sultan._

Kai walked over and handed an apple to the girl, " There you go, little one. " The girl smiled gratefully, then quickly scurried away with a look of fear. Kai blinked in confusion, then saw the merchant of the cart looking at him with a piercing glare. _Shit. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakira was on top of a tarp ceiling of a random cart and looking around when she spotted the apple cart she usually stole from. It was then that she saw a young man give a girl an apple from the cart.

_Whoa..who is that guy? Why can't I look away from him?... _She shook her head quickly. _Idiot. Stay focused or you'll get caught. _

She then saw the merchant walk up to the man with a sword. _Damn, I guess I have to help him. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kai started to back away slowly when he saw the merchant hold up the sword, " Hey, what are you doing? "

The merchant glared at him, " You stole one of my prized apples. I can't let you get off scot-free without me returning the favor. "

Kai bumped into the cart and looked back at the merchant, " Can't we just talk this over like civilized gentlemen? " The merchant grabbed his wrist and held it on a cutting board, " No, we can't. I punish every street rat that dares to steal from me. " Due to Kai's attire, the merchant thought Kai was just a common street rat.

Kai was now starting to panic, " This is crazy! It was just an apple! "

" Every apple counts and now you are going to suffer the consequences of stealing from my cart, you dirty thief! " The merchant was about to reach Kai's arm with the deadly blade when a hand stopped him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakira mentally sighed in relief when she managed to stop the merchant in time, " Whoa whoa whoa. There's never a need for violence, my good man. " She quickly took the sword from the merchant's grasp while he was startled and tossed it into the alleyway.

The merchant blinked, then snarled as he grabbed Sakira by her shirt and lifted her up to his eye level, " So, you're this thief's accomplise? "

" That thief you're referring to is my brother. " The one thing Sakira was most infamous for was her lightning quick mind. She could make up a story in less than 30 seconds and easily make it believable.

" Don't give me that hogwash! You two look nothing alike! "

" Well, if you want to be technical, i'm actually a friend of his family. We consider each other the closest of siblings, though. Right brother? " Sakira looked at Kai expectantly.

Kai had been staring at Sakira the whole time she and the merchant had been talking. _Wow...she looks so...different...and yet so...beautiful... _Kai then blinked when the attention was turned to him and, not having followed the conversation, dumbly nodded.

Sakira smirked a bit, then looked back at the merchant, " You see? Now can't we just overlook this whole ugly business before you start to lose customers due to your roughness? " Sakira was exploiting the fact that a crowd of disapproving people had gathered and watched the whole thing.

The merchant glared at her, then let go of her, " Fine, but if I catch you here again, you won't be so lucky. "

" We are most grateful, kind sir. We shall be on our way. " As Sakira began to back away, a nail from the cart snagged on the bag she had with her and she accidentally dropped it, causing the apples she had secretly filled her bag with while the merchant was distracted with the arguement.

Some of the people in the crowd began to snicker and before the merchant could turn around to see what had happened, Sakira had refilled her bag with the apples and fled the scene, dragging Kai along with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? I haven't been uploading my stories lately because I had Writer's Block, then school started and I got homework. Then I got grounded for about a month or two because of my low math grade. I'll update when I can though, so don't worry. I haven't abandoned any of my stories, i've just been grounded a lot.

Please review, thanks for reading my story so far and taking the time to review. I really appreciate it.


	4. Feelings and Sudden Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. There, I said it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alena looked around to make sure the coast was clear as she gracefully walked down a hallway, then stopped at a wall. Seeing no one around, she reached up and pulled the tassle hanging from a lamp down.

She watched as the wall opened, revealing a dark spiraling staircase. She quickly stepped in and shut the door, then began her descent.

She held her hand up and pulled her engagement ring from her finger, looking over it's delicate features. It had a beautiful azure jewel atop an amber band. It was a truly beautiful ring.

Alena reached the room at the bottom of the stairs and walked into it, smiling proudly at the decor. It was a small room she had discovered on her first week at the palace. She had soon after put a crimson carpet in and painted the walls red before putting in a large table with a comfortable couch. It was like her secret room.

She walked over to where an hourglass stood on a podium, two cobra heads carved out in the gold, " Rio, wake up. "

A ruby and gold colored head popped out of a large golden cage that stood by the couch, " Ah, come on. I just started my daily nap! "

Alena glared at the male animal, " I'm in need of your assitance. "

Rio sighed, then spread his long hawk wings and flew over, landing gracefully on her shoulder, careful not to cut her with his talons.

Alena smiled a bit at him. Rio was a Red-Tailed Hawk she had found injured in the desert. She took him in and soon became attached to him. He was now her almost constant companion.

Rio cocked his regal head at her, " What do you need me to do? "

She made a gesture to the windmill like contraption that would power the hourglass with her head. Rio sighed again, then flew over to the perch that was in front of it and started flapping his wings, creating enough wind to start it.

Alena watched calmly as eletric sparks flew here and there, then placed the ring at the top of the hourglass and gazed at the sand inside, " Part sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders. "

The sand swirled around the glass, then went through the small tube to the bottom part of the glass and created an image. Alena smiled.

She had just found her ' diamond in the rough '.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakira laughed a bit after they caught their breath. They were walking down an alleyway to where she lived, " Man, did you see how pissed that merchant got? If looks could kill, i'd have die ten times over. "

" Heh.." Kai was still marvelling at the young woman's beauty. She was so different, so..enchanting. He didn't even mind her sarcastic attitude. He would love to have a new life in the city with her.

His thoughts were interrupted when they reached a wall with a ladder. She gestured for him to go up so he did, her following.

He reached the top and reached down to help her up, an automatic gentlemanly gesture his mother had taught him. She could get by herself, but she shrugged and took it anyway.

She had just climbed up with his help when her foot got caught over the roof railing and she tripped, falling right into his arms.

Kai fought down the blush that threatened to come up and gazed at her as she straightened up, seemingly mesmerized by her sky blue eyes. She stared back at him. _Whoa...he's even cuter up close...Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _

Sakira cleared her throat and they backed away from each other, then headed to the other side of the roof. Sakira picked up a long wodden pole, then smirked at him, " Watch this. "

Sakira then ran and dug the pole end next to the roof railing, pole vaulting across the gap of the buildings and landing safely on the other side.

Kai had watched, impressed with how skilled she was, " Where'd you learn that? " She shrugged, " Self taught. Got a hell of a lot of bruises in the process, though. " Kai laughed a bit.

Sakira laid the pole across the gap for him to walk on since she figured he couldn't pole vault, then looked up when she finished only to find him gone. She blinked a bit, then looked around.

Kai cleared his throat and she looked behind her. He smirked as he leaned against the pole he had vaulted over with, then shrugged, " Quick study. "

Sakira blinked, then smirked a bit and got up, leading him to her home. Kai put down the pole and followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You live here? "

" Yep. Perfect place for an out and about person like myself to just relax and hang out. " Sakira then noticed the monkey from before sitting on a pile of pillows. She blinked. _Huh..smart monkey. _

She set down her bag of apples and tossed one to the monkey, it catching and devouring it hungrily. She blinked, then looked at Kai, " You want to see the best part of this place? " Kai looked at her.

Sakira walked over and pulled back the curtain, revealing a stunning view of the palace, " The view is the best here than anywhere in the city. "

Kai sighed a bit when he saw the palace, it reminding him off all the troubles he hoped to leave behind. He shook his head and sat on the window edge, " Yeah...it's great. "

Sakira leaned on the higher part of the window, gazing at the palace, " I wonder what it's like there...food served to you whenever you want...silk clothes...servants..."

" It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me. "

Sakira looked at him and blinked. Kai sighed again, " A friend of mine is a servant. He says that you always have to wear certain things at certain times, there's millions of rules, and..yeah. It's nicer out here, where you're free. "

Sakira scoffed, " Yeah right. Out here, you never know if you'll be able to feed yourself. You're lucky if you manage to survive another day. There's always a death by starvation every day,and sometimes you have nightmares of when that will happen to you..." Sakira closed her eyes, sighing sadly. The memories of her childhood swimming through her mind.

Her eyes then flew open when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, "...I can't imagine what that must be like...I'm sorry..."

Sakira turned her body and looked up at him, staringinto his deep mahogany eyes, " ...Don't be sorry. You're just new...If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with me..."

Kai smiled a bit, this lovely woman was offering him a place to stay! He could finally forget about his palace life and start anew...with her, " Thanks. I really appreciate that. " Sakira smiled softly.

They continued to stare at each other, then slowly began to lean in towards each other. Their lips were about to meet when suddenly..

" There you are! "

Sakira and Kai jumped away from each other, seeing the guards coming up her stairs, " They're after me! " They then looked at each other in surprise, " They're after you? "

Kai looked back at the guards. _Shit, I should have known this was way too good to be true...damnit. I was so close! _

" Do you trust me? "

Kai blinked and looked at her, confused as to why she would ask that.

Sakira sighed in irritation, " Do you trust me? " Her voice had more urgency in it when she noticed the guards were getting closer.

Kai slowly nodded. Sakira then grabbed his hand and jumped out the window with him. Kai's eyes widened, then he winced as they fell through several tarps, then landed in a pile of blankets, " Oww..."

Kai was then dragged as Sakira ran, pulling him with her. She then abruptly stopped and ran a different direction when she saw the way blocked with more guards, " God damn them! "

Sakira was then jerked back the way she came, losing her grip on Kai's hand, and was brought up to the ugly face of the head guard, " Heh, we finally caught you, street rat! " Sakira's nose wrinkled at the guard's rancid breath.

She then noticed the monkey climb up the guard's back and bite into his shoulder. The guard growled in pain and she elbowed him in the gut, then started to run back to Kai when the guard tripped her and the other guards pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists so she couldn't get away, " Damnit! "

Kai got up, " Let her go. "

The head guard looked at him and smirked, " Lookie here men, this street rat found a boyfriend! " The guards started laughing heartily.

Kai sighed, then pulled a gold chain from under his shirt. His mother had given it to him when he was a baby, " I said, let her go. By order of the prince. "

The guards blink, then almost immediately start bowing, " Prince Kai! Please accept our utmost apologies, we didn't know that was you. "

Sakira stared at Kai. _He's the prince! _

" I don't want to hear your apologies. Just do as I commanded and release her at once. "

" I'm sorry, prince, but my orders came from Princess Alena. You'll have to talk to her about it. " While the head guard said this, the other guards picked up and dragged a struggling Sakira to the palace dungeon. Kai watched and narrowed his eyes as the head guard followed.

" Believe me, I will. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Sorry for the wait. Please review, thanks.


	5. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. There, I said it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I feel kinda stupid. It seems I am going in the Aladdin direction, huh? Alright, it's up to you guys. I can either keep going with the Aladdin version, or delete some chapters and try to go for a unique plotline. I kinda forgot it during my groundings which caused my long absence.

Please tell me what you want in your reviews, thanks.


End file.
